The present invention relates to a winding apparatus which includes a winding roll driving a bobbin and a yarn reservoir arranged between a yarn supply point and the winding roll. The state of filling of the reservoir is monitored by a monitoring device which controls the speed of the winding roll.
A device of this type is known (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,242,151) in connection with an open end spinning apparatus, with the winding roll driven via a freewheel coupling at a speed which is less than the speed at which the yarn is withdrawn from the yarn supply point and stored in the yarn reservoir. In order to be able to empty the filled reservoir again, the winding roll is driven from time to time by an intermediate drive at a higher speed, which is made possible by the freewheel coupling. Since the drive takes place either directly or via this intermediate drive, with such an apparatus the winding of a single spinning position hence can never be interrupted, if this is necessary on occurrence of a yarn break or another work operation such as, e.g., knotting. Since a sufficient yarn reserve must also always be available for this case, a very large yarn reservoir is hence required which can store 100 m and more.